smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shmakalaka
Shmakalaka is an island nation located in the Eastern Pacific Ocean. The nation consists 8 major islands and numerous small islands. Shmakalaka is situated some 1,200 kilometers off the coast of Central America. Shmakalaka was discovery in 1558 by the Portugese explorer, Vaso De Payo, there were 2 tribes who are now extinct because of European viruses. Shmakalaka has a total population of 17,914,000 as of the 2012 census which makes it the country with the 61st largest population. The total landmass of 203,371 square KM which is the 85th largest country in the world. The capital city of Shmakalaka and the largest city is Porto Azul. Shmakalaka is made up of 6 states, Porto Azul (state) the largest city is Porto Azul, Hamilton the largest city is Georgetown, Costa Dourado the largest city is Palmero, Soresta the largest city is Natale, Travira the largest city is Sibras and Ilha Grande the largest city is Fortuna. Shmakalaka has been colonized and divided between the Portuguese and British Empires and has been the location of the sunset wars between the British and Portuguese in the hope of gaining the Shmakalakan territory. Shmakalaka has been renowned for being a green country which attempts to use scarce fossil fuels and trees for all purposes. Which is why the urban population is an incredible 89%. furthermore the country's animal's population is on the rise unlike the rest of the world in which the animal population is on a steady decline. Shmakalaka is environmentally intriguing because animals such as the jaguar and mountain lion which are usually only native to mainland America's are native in Shmakalaka. Scientists say the ancestor lived here before Shmakalaka went off the continent around 12 million years ago =Etymology= The word Shmakalaka came from a Brazilian tride called the Mollutus words Shmak meaning mysterious and Laka meaning land. Vaso De Payo had learnt some of the language and felt as though this would be an appropriate name for the island seeing as it was almost uninhabited and seemed untouched for millions of years. The British however, when they colonized their half called it Portland for 3 years and eventually decided to call it British Shmakalaka. When the country gained full independence in 1885 it was immediately called Shmakalaka. =History= =Geography= Climate The Shmakalakan people enjoy a warm tropical environment. Shmakalaka is a humid country which can often have cyclones and endures high rainfall from time to time. The country's record temperature was 41 degrees Celsius in 1994 in Travira not far from the city of Rio Toredo. The record low was 8 degrees Celsius in Georgetown, Hamilton in 1968 Environment =Politics= Foreign relations Military The Shmakalakan army has 19,513 members and 37,000 reserve members. There are currently 1,245 deployed soldiers with 738 in Syria and 277 in Yemen. The air force is small and has a total of 78 aircrafts with 2,474 members. The navy is only deployed in the Shmakalakan waters with 19 ships and 4,770 members States There are 6 states in Shmakalaka, Travira, Soresta, Porto Azul, Costa Dourado, Hamilton and Ilha Grande. Hamilton and Soresta were former British territories and Travira and Costa Dourado were Portuguese territories and Porto Azul and Ilha Grande were shared. Porto Azul is the most populous state with nearly 5 million people. Ilha Grande is the largest state and largest island at 86,782 square Kilometers =Economy= Tourism Transportation Currency Exports and International Trade =Society= Demographics Language Ethnic groups Largest cities Religion Education =Culture= Traditions Food Arts and Liturature Sport